Caster (Fate/Global War)
|affiliation = Christian's Servant|qualclasses = |gender = Female|bday = Unknown|height =|weight = |birthp = Heaven|hairc = Black/Red|eyec = Black|armament = Pitchfork|likes = |dislikes = |enemy = |image = CasterGW.jpg}} Profile History Caster is Lucifer, known more well as Satan, the Devil, Old Scratch, the Serpent, and a variety of other names, has no concrete origin among the populace. What is known is that Lucifer was one of the oldest and most beloved archangels of God. In the time before man, Lucifer honestly and earnestly served her God and Creator diligently and without question. However, when God began to create mankind and prioritize them over the angels, Lucifer protested that the angels should be served by humanity, not the opposite. Although God tried to forgive Lucifer, she eventually led a contingent of fellow angels to war against God. God easily defeated his child, with his son and Lucifer's own brother Michael casting them out of heaven and into Hell, where she became its ruler. Her first action against humanity in her long desire for vengeance is against the first ones, Adam and Eve. Disguising herself as a serpent, Lucifer traveled into the Garden of Eden to tempt Eve. Although God warned the couple not to eat of the Forbidden Tree, Lucifer tricked them into believing that eating the fruit would make them equals to God. In truth, it only enlightened them of their inferiority, and as punishment God cast both the couple and Lucifer from Eden. From then, Lucifer returns to hiding from humanity, appearing infrequently throughout the Old Testament and the Tanakh- she tortures Job in an attempt to make her swear blaspheme against God, as well as serving as an adviser of the kings of Tyre during the time of Ezekiel. Lucifer appears much more prominently in the New Testament, with both the Hebrews and followers of Jesus Christ using her name as an insult of the highest degree. she has gained the title of Prince of The World, coming to embody all of humanity's worst traits and inclinations. she became the Father of Lies, and was called the Tempter. she sends her demonic minions out into the world to corrupt and possess humans, having them wreak havoc in their villages. As Jesus began to cast out demons, some claimed she did so through the power of Lucifer herself. Amused by ther, Lucifer approached Jesus once while she prayed in the desert. Lucifer offered three great boons, debating that as the Son of God she should be able to accomplish these feats as proof; turning the barren stone into bread, falling from a great height to command God's angels to save her, and finally every kingdom on Earth. Each time Jesus rebukes her, and Lucifer suffers her greatest defeat and leaves. As revenge, some scholars claim that Lucifer herself possessed Judas Iscariot to begin the chain of events that led to her death. Towards the end of the world, Lucifer will once again rise up and make one final attempt to destroy humanity and the world. Taking the form of a dragon or otherworldly beast, Lucifer will place her lieutenants as leaders of the world's countries. With her wickedness destroying the world for one thousand years, Jesus Christ will return and save the innocent and righteous, while Michael the Archangel will kill Lucifer once and for all. Personality Lucifer hides her cold, pessimistic, and downright suicidal nature beneath a charming and aloof facade. Association as the Prince of Liars, she has become unparalleled in her ability to deceive, with only beings of immense piety being able to completely resist him. In addition, her legacy as a trickster and hedonist have bled into her own personality- she enjoys all earthly pleasures such as fine drink, passionate lovemaking, and selfish greed. She is also quite upset to discover that the entire world perceives her as a man, and while she does encourage prejudice for both genders to split humanity apart, she does not like that people did not label her correctly. She regards his own Master with curiosity, seeing in him not necessarily an equal but the peak of humanity's most useful traits. Seeing her Master as cunning and cruel, Lucifer intends to make him a lieutenant during the Battle for Armageddon. Wish Although she will claim her wish is to survive the Armageddon and return to God's good graces, in reality she wishes nothing but the opposite. she is well aware her final fate is to be killed by Michael, but she has grown bored and tired by humanity's insistence on neither falling completely into her realm of evil nor completely surrendering to the goodness of God. Her true wish is to simply exterminate humanity, rushing armageddon to that moment and finally ending her existence. Abilities Skills *'Class skills' **''Territory Creation'' - (B) Territory Creation is the skill to build a special terrain that is advantageous to oneself as a magus. Lucifer has placed ancient, powerful wards as protection for her Master's residence. These wards, along with the her Master's own privately hired security operators, make her mansion nearly impenetrable except for the most skilled and magically powerful individuals. **''Item Construction'' - (B) Item Construction is the skill to manufacture magical items. Lucifer, as a skilled practitioner of witchcraft, can create items such as hex bags and bad luck charms. These charms can decrease a Servant's Luck by one rank if they are within the her conscious vicinity. *'Personal Skills' **''Demonic Mutation'' - (A) Demonic Mutation is a Skill that denotes how a hero or god was transformed into a demon in life. A Skill that considerably strengthens the abilities as a Servant by emphasizing a fact from the past. Lucifer is the very definition of a Demonic Mutation, when her place as the Left Hand of God was eroded by her pride and eventual Fall from Heaven. **''Divinity'' - (E-) Divinity is the measure of whether one has Divine Spirit aptitude or not. It has an effect which reduces special defensive values called "purge defense" in proportion to the Divinity's Rank. Lucifer, as an archangel prior to her Fall, retains the most basic divine abilities despite her more contemporary image as a demon. **''Witchcraft'' - (B) Witchcraft is the Dakini heavenly methods. It includes methods to discern one's time of death and secret arts to obtain influence. Lucifer, as one of the most important figures in common witchcraft lore, is highly skilled in the art of manipulating luck. **''Collector'' - (EX) Collector is the 'talent' to collect high quality goods -- a 'luck' that draws rare items into the possession of the Servant. The most valuable possession of any being is their soul- as the ruler of Hell, Lucifer has a great many souls in her arsenal to use as she wishes. Lucifer can channel the souls of the damned as a source of mana, so she need not rely on the mana of his Master during his battles. Even outside of battle, the amount of mana required for Lucifer to manifest herself is minimal. This is a significant advantage, as it means that Lucifer's Master can utilize all of their mana for themselves and expend none to him. Nobel Phantasms *'Matthew 4:9 - All of This I Will Give You, If You Bow Down and Worship Me' Anti-Mind - (B) Lucifer is feared most for her ability to blur the lines of right and wrong, tempting others with what they desire and what they know is wrong. Lucifer begins to corrupt the mind of her target, offering them everything they truly desire in exchange for their defeat. Increases in rank for those that have a fatal flaw that correlates to one of the Seven Deadly Sins, decreases in rank against those with the Bravery skill. It also increases in rank should Lucifer learn their true name. *'Isaiah 66:24 - Their Fire Will Not Be Quenched, and Be An Abhorrence to Mankind' Anti-Unit - (B) Lucifer's domain in the Hell has become associated with pain and fire. Lucifer channels that into a particularly powerful burst of flame that depletes mana as well as health. *'Revelations 11:7 - The Beast that Ascendeth Shall Make War Against Them' N/A - (EX) Lucifer takes her ultimate form; the infamous Beast, a seven-headed dragon that breathes fire and towers over entire skylines. This dragon form is exceptionally powerful, and were it not the combined effort of her Collector of Souls Noble Phantasm using souls as mana and Cannavale's own untapped mana source due to the previously mentioned Noble Phantasm, would kill her Master outright. Utilizing this form will decrease her durability and agility one rank should she go against a famously Christian warrior. Quotes Trivia Category:Fate/Global War Category:Servants Category:Servants with Divinity Category:Caster Servants